


Dancing for Laughs

by Copper Clouds (Isthia)



Series: Unfavourable Bargains [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, False Memories, Gen, Loss of Identity, Memory Alteration, Moral Ambiguity, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isthia/pseuds/Copper%20Clouds
Summary: Eiko bore living in Konoha as long as she could.But for the life of her, she did not know why she had to be here.A Beast Wars side story covering what happens to Yuji's mother after she no longer knows she ever was that.





	Dancing for Laughs

Eiko bore living in Konoha as long as she could.

She only lasted three months.

The place just rubbed her the wrong way.  She hadn’t met a ninja before arriving in Konoha, at least as far as she knew, but they all freaked her out.  It always felt like they were watching her and if she made one wrong move, she would be caught.

She had no idea why she felt this way.  Other than not always declaring her cash tips, she wasn’t doing anything illegal.

It wasn’t like all of them were so bad…  Well, there was that one guy.  Gods but she wanted to see what he would do if she ran her tongue down his sternum.  She had met handsomer men, sure, during her time as a whore and during her time as a geisha, but there was something…  He didn’t come by the Korean BBQ restaurant she worked at often, but when he did, she just wanted to hang around his table and act like those girls she despised for their lack of forwardness: hanging on to his every word, trying to make him smile or laugh, and getting a hint of his scent.

For some reason, getting him to let her ride him wasn’t her top priority.

Fortunately, she only saw him six times before she decided she had had enough.  He had come in the first time with an old man the cook had told her was the Hokage, which seemed to mean that Takashi-san, jounin, was somewhat important to warrant a private meal with the village leader.  The next time, he had been with a younger man who made her want to ruffle his hair.  He had stared at her with eyes so wide she had thought they were going to fall out of his head: flattering, but it just struck her as funny and cute, so she had gently warned him off before he got himself into trouble and to try to get Takashi to do the same with her if her (hopefully more subtle) interest had been noted and it wasn’t welcome.

He hadn’t taken the hint (which had relieved her) and he had come back a few weeks later, this time with a Hyuuga woman with her unnerving white eyes.  The woman had been stiff with him, perhaps guilty, and they had taken pains to never touch.  Their conversation had been low, but Eiko hadn’t been blind.  Takashi had had hints of pain and disappointment in the motions of his hands, the twist of his mouth, and the curve of his shoulders.  The Hyuuga woman had been guilty but firm: rejection.  They had finally touched outside the restaurant: a handshake and a formal smile from the Hyuuga woman.

The other three times, he had been with groups of other jounin and chuunin, talking about Academy students: ranking them and weighing strengths and weaknesses and groupings.

She was going though, so it would amount to nothing, she supposed.  That cut at her, but she couldn’t stay.  She couldn’t bring herself to go very far either though.  Somehow, she needed to stay near Konoha, just in case.

_Just in case what?_

She didn’t know.  She hadn’t been the sort of person who believed in “feelings”, but after her daughter had died, something in her had screamed “Go to Konoha!”  She hadn’t been able to stand the idea of staying in South Port, so she had listened to the unnatural feeling, going to where the freaky flying murderers lived.

And now…  Well, that feeling was still strong.

But she just couldn’t take the equally strong feeling of surveillance and danger anymore.

Konoha was going to drive her stark raving mad.


End file.
